


Hatterene Story

by DarkCorridor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCorridor/pseuds/DarkCorridor
Kudos: 1





	Hatterene Story

When you first caught your Hatenna and brought it home it was the most miserable Pokémon in Galar short of a Arctozolt or a Dracovish. It was constantly set off by the smallest sound or the slightest negative thought. You cannot remember how many times you had to coax the crying, quivering thing out from under your bed. You would whisper to it as softly as possible, saying things like "I love you, please come out" or "c'mon, be brave there's nothing to be afraid of out here" and gently reach to it with your hand, hoping your touch could calm its nerves. Sometimes it worked, sometimes you just had to leave Hatenna be for the whole day. But now, your Hatenna can handle the odd sounds of your home, as well as many of the emotions it can sense from all over your small town. It no longer even runs to hide somewhere quiet and dark when overwhelmed, but rather when upset its first refuge is into your arms. There it will nestle itself in and softly cry until you can help it calm down.

Over the months you and your Hatenna became more in more in tune. Many days you would venture down to Glimwood Tangle to train, where you would practice its swiftly growing psychic powers. Confusion to shock opponents, a powerful psybeam to finish them off. Eventually you no longer needed to shout your orders to it, you were so synchronized that Hatenna was learning to read your mind. It knew when to dodge, when to defend and when to attack just by sensing your thoughts and emotions. This synchronization won you two many battles. Then one day, after finishing off a band of angry Passimiam, Hatenna began to glow bright...

You quickly learned that Hattrem, the evoled form of Hatenna, is a very strong and very temperamental Pokémon. Hatenna would run from the emotions it felt in others, but Hattrem was quick to stop those emotions at the source. Wild Pokemon that attacked your partner were quickly sent running by an barrage of psychic blasts, followed up by the pummeling of two large, twin braids. Many a cocky trainer had their day ruined not expecting Hattrem to be so strong.  
It felt like nobody was spared its wrath except you. What was already a strong bond of love and trust between you only grew stronger. It was quick to always defend you from wild Pokémon and it was always steadfast at your side. Wanting to ease you in tough times, just as you had eased it as a Hatenna. Whenever it would sense a rush of anger, or fear or anxiety from you, Hattrem would gently grab your hand and softly call to you and it would hold on until you began to feel better.

With as much as your Hattrem enjoyed picking fights, it was hardly any surprise when you found yourself watching it glowing white. Hattrem was evolving. The anticipation was building within you. You had heard rumors of Hatterene, but you had never seen one yourself. You were excited and nervous to see just what your Pokémon, and partner, would become.  
The glowing body before you became long and tall, its already impressive hat now appearing several feet tall, with a long dangling tail coming off the top. Your eyes widened as your Pokémon's harsh evolutionary glow began to fade and you came face to face with your new Hatterene.

She was beautiful, she slowly opened her eyes and greeted you with one of the sweetest smiles you have ever seen. A small rosy blush was visible on her cheeks, which were now completely level with yours, as Hatterene now came face to face with you. You felt overwhelmed and in the heat of the moment you shot your arms around your partner to give her a hug. Hatterene was thrown completely off guard, unable to read even this from you, and she let out a loud peep as you hugged her. You immediately drew back realizing what you were doing, embarrassed at your outburst. But Hatterne did not appear to be angry, or even annoyed with this. In fact, she looked disappointed and sad. She looked you in the eyes and from within her tangle of hair two small arms reached out to you. A new smile spread across both your faces as you embraced. Your arms wrapping all the way around Hatterene, and her small arms trying their hardest to do the same. Her head snuggled into crook of your neck and you just stood there hugging your partner, your best friend, your Pokémon, your Hatterene.


End file.
